Intrepid Class
Name: Intrepid Craft: United Federation of Planets Intrepid-Class Light Explorer Type: light cruiser Scale: capital Length: 344.42 x 133.42 x 66.35 meters Ship Mass: 700,000 metric tons Starship Size: 6 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+2 Crew: 150; Skeleton: 15/+10 Passengers: 65 Cargo Capacity: 66,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9.6 / 9.975 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 9.2 Atmosphere: 403; 1,160 km/h Hull: 4D Shields: 2D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 2D+2 *Search: 170 / 3D+1 *Focus: 5 / 4D Weapons *'4 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 2x 360 degrees ventral, 2x 270 degrees dorsal Location: 2 saucer ventral, 2 saucer dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 4D *'Type X Phaser Array' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees ventral Location: engineering ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D *'6 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 4x 360 degrees ventral, 2x 360 degrees dorsal Location: 2 saucer ventral, 2 saucer dorsal, 2 engineering aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 4D *'4 High-Yield Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: engineering forward: 1 port, 1 starboard; ship's dorsal spine: 1 aft starboard, 1 aft port Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-35/150/405 km Ammunition: 40 Type II Photon, 10 Type VI Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 4 Damage: :* Type II Photon Torpedo: 4D :* Type VI Photon Torpedo: 10D *'Class Delta Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: forward ventral Location: ventral engineering hull, below navigational defelctor Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 1-5/10/20km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Main Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 1-5/10/20km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Basic: 250 **Expanded: 30 **Luxury: 5 **Unusual: 2 *Decks: 15 *Escape Pods: 140 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: 2370 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 2 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons *Emergency: 3 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 16 persons *Cargo: 3 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Type 8 Shuttlecraft: 4 *Type 9 Shuttlecraft: 12 *Probes: 60 *Captain's Yacht: Yes ("Aeroshuttle") Description: The Intrepid-class was a type of Federation starship in service to Starfleet in the late 24th century. This class starship is a cruiser as well as a science ship. It is still in use in the 25th century. (Star Trek: Voyager,Star Trek Online) Specifications The Intrepid-class was introduced in the early 2370s and was Starfleet's answer to their growing need for a versatile and quick class of starships which were capable of excellent maneuvering at both impulse and warp speed. With their variable geometry warp nacelles, the Intrepid's had a greater control of their warp field, with the added bonus of not damaging the subspace layer. (TNG video game: Armada II manual) As well as being designed to be quick and maneuverable in combat, the Intrepid's were primarily designed to perform exploration, survey, and courier missions. The Intrepid's advanced sensors made them an excellent exploratory vessel. (ST reference: Starship Spotter) The Intrepid-class was also one of the first Federation starship classes to be equipped to make a routine planetfall and be able to take off again with ease. (ST reference: Starship Spotter; VOY episodes: "The 37's", "Tattoo", "Basics") The Intrepid's were also equipped with some of the most advanced computer systems of the time, with bio-neural circuitry replacing most of the isolinear circuitry that had been prevalent on previous starship classes. The bio-neural circuitry sped up the computer's data functions and improved overall performance. (VOY episode: "Caretaker"; ST reference: Starship Spotter) Service history Initially the construction of four vessels were approved by Starfleet Command: the prototype USS Intrepid, USS Voyager, USS Stargazer, and the USS Pathfinder. (ST reference: Starship Spotter; TNG comic: "Heart of Darkness") The first two ships to be constructed, the Intrepid and Voyager, were launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards at the end of 2370 and the beginning of 2371 (stardate 48038) respectively. (ST reference: Starship Spotter) By late 2377, there were dozens of Intrepid-class starships in operation, and many were involved in operations against the Borg in that year. (TNG video game: Armada II) Source: *Memory Alpha: Intrepid-class *Memory Beta: Intrepid class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 1 (Spacedock) (pages 59-62) *thedemonapostle